five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Smith
Joey is the co-owner of Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe Pizzeria and he is the designer of the animatronics. PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. '''Appearance Joey '''is a medium height man who wears a red uniform, black pants and gray shoes. He is 39 years old, he is also the co-creator of Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe and the designer of the animatronics. '''Personality Joey is a very nice person, educated, simple, extroverted and calm. But he is also a little sad, because his beloved Father died. Backstory Joey Smith Costa was born in 1978 in London, UK. His childhood was a normal childhood, his parents were together, never separated or divorced. In his childhood too, Joey met Rafael - Joey was still nine years old when he met Rafael - and they became great friends. In 1997, in the United States, Rafael and Joey founded their first establishment Fredbear's Musical World '''pizzeria, with the first animatronics created by '''Joey, Musical Fredbear and Musical Springbonnie, the pizzeria became very famous at that time winning a prize of "Best Pizzeria of the United States". But one day, a boy named Alan shifted in Fredbear's battery box, ending the animatronic shut down and the animatronic fell over Alan causing his death. Musical Fredbear however lost his fame and ended up being forgotten, but he was not forgotten by Joey, Joey put Musical Fredbear in the Parts and Services room because in the future Joey would use it. During those years of the new Fredbear's Musical World '''pizzeria, '''Joey and Rafael made and became William Afton's business partners and in the latter months of 2004, Joey and Rafael had to close the pizzeria again for 4 years because one of their new animatronics was all destroyed on stage. During these 4 years, Joey's father died by lung cancer, and Joey went into a great depression and he did not speak to his best friend and Afton. In 2008 they reopened the pizzeria again, but totally remodeled and rebuilt, with new animatronics and more. Quotes "Hello mate" "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe pizzeria" Joey 'talking with the Player in the begin of the game. "''Well, it seems you managed to destroy my great dream, to make money, to support my family, to pay my bills... But now, you will not escape with your empty hand..." '''Joey '''talking with the Player in the '''Bad Ending. "Congratulations, Comrade ! You got to stay for five days here ! Now you can go away with your family and get paid !" Joey '''talking with the Player in the '''Good Ending. Trivia * Joey is not based on any FNaF character; * Joey was born on September 30, 1978; * Joey has a great project; ** That will be revealed soon. * Joey '''is Protagonist and Antagonist at the same time. ** The reason will also be revealed soon. '''Gallery GIFMaker.org ON2twW.gif|This another amazing job, Joey Smith sprite v.2, created by League Fighters Joey.png|His first sprite, created by me, Paulotheplayer Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:FFMU Humans